


WRCU One-Shots (Will Roland Cinematic Universe)

by SkyLetha



Category: Bat Boy: The Musical - O'Keefe/Farley/Flemming, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Billions (TV), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, One Penny - Michael Devita/David A. Melendez
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Broadway, Crossover, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Television, Theatre, WRCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLetha/pseuds/SkyLetha
Summary: The Will Roland discord has decided to take all of his roles, and put them into one, big, confusing universe. It's fun, though, and they make some interesting prompts, so this will be a big pile of one shots inspired by those prompts. This is not in any cohesive order, so enjoy them as you enjoy them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Won't Somebody Take My Hand?

It was quiet. A nice quiet. The boys were all splayed out across the living room in varying positions, scrolling through their phones, watching television, or passed out. It had just been a long night of carbs and video games, and at 1 am, they were pretty wiped. Winston had dimmed the lights so those sleeping could do so without disturbance, and tapped away at his computer, working on some late night coding. Nato and Collin were asleep, having filled up and passed out, while Jared and Jeremy fiddled with their respective gaming consoles. It was nice. 

Edgar was wide awake, on the other hand, but made sure to stay quiet, as to not disturb the boys. He was cleaning up after the long night, washing dishes and putting food away. The others didn’t seem to have noticed that he was still awake, oddly. He supposed he was being cautious, and that was a good thing, after all. 

“ _My my, look at the time.._ ” 

Edgar yawned, stretching his arms up and shaking himself out. He supposed he should check on the others, and maybe head to bed himself. Shelley had told him before that staying up all night wasn’t proper in society, and that he had to be awake during the day. He found the whole concept of schedule a little ridiculous, but he did quite enjoy the fun little terms humans made up.

“ _Good morning, Nancy. Good night, Tom.”_

He giggled to himself, giving a mock bow to the bowl of apples on the countertop. Funny little phrases to show affection. How cute.

Edgar moved into the living room, pausing at the entryway. He smiled. They were all so peaceful.. It was a nice departure from the yelling and cursing that had occurred earlier on. He supposed it couldn’t be helped, though. Humans were quite tribal. He could attest. 

Hmm. It seemed like most of them had fallen asleep by the time he arrived, with Jared being the only one left. He supposed he should tell the younger boy to head to bed. He moved over to Jared, his socks enabling him to move silently across the floor. He put a hand on Jared’s shoulder. 

“ _Kleinman, I believe you sh-”_

_“_ ** _AAAGHWHATTHEFUCK-_ **”

Edgar flinched back, alarmed. Jared had spun around, chest heaving, staring at him with an unrecognizable emotion on his face. 

“ ** _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_ ** _”_

Jared screamed, glaring at Edgar. Oh. He was upset. Very upset. 

“I- I was simply coming over to remind you of the time-”  
Edgar swallowed, searching Jared’s face for answers as to his reaction. Jared was just glaring at him, fists clenched. Edgar’s ears flicked. 

..Oh. His heartbeat. It matched the same as a frightened cow’s when being pursued.. 

“..Jared.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Are you afraid of me?” 

Jared blinked. 

“What?”

“Your heartbeat. When I touched you, it sped up. To the speed of frightened prey.” 

Jared looked at him hard. He scoffed, shaking his head in exasperation. 

“Of _COURSE_ I was fucking scared of you, dumbass! You came up to me in _COMPLETE DARKNESS_ and _GRABBED ME!_ ” 

He spat, face red in fury. Edgar blinked, opening his mouth to reply, then closing it again. He went quiet for a moment. Nato and Collin had woken up at this point, watching blearily as the two argued. 

“ _Frightened prey.._ Hey, stop reading my fucking heartbeat too, it’s creepy as hell!” 

“I have no intention of scaring you, Kleinman-”

“Yeah, well, you’re doing a great _fucking_ job at that, aren’t you?”

Jared laughed bitterly, motioning to the air.

“I mean, coming up behind me at 1 AM, telling me I sound like _prey,_ I mean, what the fuck, Parker?”

Edgar’s jaw clenched at the name. He didn’t say anything in reply. 

He looked over at Collin and Nato, who had woken up a bit more now, and were staring at him.. Oddly. 

No, not at _him_. At his hands.

Oh. 

Where his hands were placed, he had clenched the couch so hard to ground himself, that his nails had torn through the backing, and now were a good few inches in, stuffing spilling out. 

“Oh, great. I need a new couch now too. Lovely.” 

Jared grumbled, putting his head in his hands. Edgar gently pulled his hands out of the couch, and folded them. 

“ _You’re like a fucking animal at times, christ.._ ”

Edgar’s eyes snapped up. 

“An animal?”

Jared laughed, looking up, then met Edgar’s eyes. The laughter died in his throat. 

“I- I didn’t mean-”

“Is that what you think of me?”

“Edgar, that’s not what I meant-”

“You think I’m an animal destroying your household, scaring your visitors?”

Edgar’s voice dropped, staring at Jared coldly. Even though tears pricked his eyes, his face was a whirlwind of emotions. Jared swallowed. 

“Your heartbeat is increasing. Do you fear me, _Jared_ ? Do you.. _Do you think I am going to hurt you?_ ” 

His voice shook, as he raised a hand, extending a clawed finger towards Jared.

“D-dude, stop it. You’re being ridiculous-”

“ _Am I?_ ” 

Jared suddenly sat up, seeming to steel himself. His gaze hardened.

“Yes, you are! I made one dumb comment, and you’re blowing it way out of proportion! I just got fucking scared, that’s all!”

“Of me?”

Jared groaned, getting up to meet Edgar’s gaze. 

“No, not of fucking you oh my GODS- Of the fucking dark, of.. Whatever lurks there, I don't know! It’s one am and I'm irrational! I thought you were some monster or something!” 

He yelled. Edgar took a step back, swallowing as a tear streaked down his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nato whispering to Collin worriedly, looking at him. He tried to tune them out. 

A monster. 

“That’s what you think I am?” 

That stopped Jared in his tracks. 

“..Edgar, I.”

“I see.”

“ _Edgar-_ ” 

He wouldn’t hear any more of it. He started gathering up his things, grabbing his jacket and his keys, shaking his head as he swallowed his tears. Jared ran after him as he grabbed what he needed, trying to get Edgar to hear him out. 

“ _Edgar, that’s NOT what I said and you KNOW it- Edgar you can’t just LEAVE it’s one am- EDGAR-_ ”

“ **WHAT?** ”

Edgar spun on his heel, looking down at Jared. The younger boy immediately shut up, making a squeal of fear as he stumbled backwards. 

“I am not going to just _stick around_ with _another_ crowd that thinks me of nothing but a beast. You know, I _thought_ you all were different. I _thought_ you _understood_ , but maybe, maybe I was wrong! It would not be the last time!” 

He laughed, looking towards the boys, now all awake, who dared not to speak a word. Nato met his gaze, giving him a sad look, then looked down to his sweater, playing with the frayed edges. 

“ _None of you intervene because you think I will hurt you… God.._ ”

Edgar couldn’t keep his anger, the ending of his remark turning into a cry, tears streaking down his face. None of them spoke, confirming his suspicion as Jared scampered back to the safety of the group. His face hardened as he surveyed them all. Some looked like they wanted to intervene, on the verge of speaking, or getting up to take a side. Who’s side, he wasn’t sure. All he knew is that it felt all too familiar. 

“ _Good night, then._ ” 

He mumbled. No reply. 

He turned, and with a click of the front door lock, he was gone. 

It was quiet. 


	2. Code Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared comes home pissed from his day at school, with a concerned Winston trying to be a good older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my friend Princkle's birthday, here's a tiny Winston and Jared oneshot, to pay homage to the creator of the amazing Kleinbros HC! (Love ya Princkle, hope your day has been great!)

Winston has work related stuff in town, so he's home for the weekend. It's Friday, and Jared comes home in a huff, slamming the door behind him and cursing loudly, throwing his bag against the wall.

" _Jared? Is that you?_ "

Jared pauses, confused.

". _.Winston?_ "

He hears shuffling, and Winston pads in from the living room, giving Jared an unreadable look.

"..Hey. I guess Mom didn't tell you. I'm home for the weekend."

Winston smiles slightly. Jared swallows his anger, and nods numbly.

"..cool."

Winston goes to say something, but Jared just quickly grabs his bag and shuffles off, mumbling to himself. Winston is worried, but doesn't press. For now.

Around dinnertime, Winston manages to pull himself out of his work to feed himself and Jared. He pokes around the kitchen looking for something to make, but thinks better of it, and decides to order a pizza instead.

" _Hey! Jared! What do you want on your pizza?_ "

He waits for a moment.  
.....

No response.

Odd, especially for Jared.

Actually, he hasn't heard from Jared all evening. Usually when he comes home, the kid is always relentless in pulling Winston away from his work, excited to show him the newest trend or game he found, or to just shit talk about kids from school. It's just been quiet though.

" _..Jared?_ "

.....

" _I'm gonna order without you if you don't tell me what you want!_ "

............

He hears a loud thump from upstairs. Shuffling. Still no response.  
He decides to check on Jared.

Winston tiptoes upstairs, and gives a gentle knock at Jared's door. No response. He knocks again.

…

"Jared, I'm coming in, so you better not be jerking off or anything-"

He turns the doorknob, hearing panicked shuffling, and pushes the door open to see a mound of sheets sitting on the bed, squirming. Winston snickers.

"...oh, are we doing this today?"

He goes and sits down next to the mound, and pokes at it, to which it squirms away with a grumble. Winston wrangles the bedsheet mound while laughing, and unwraps it, expecting to see a laughing Jared sticking his tongue out at him.

Instead, he sees a tear soaked face, and a miserable Jared.

Winston's laughter dies in his throat.

". _.Oh, Jared.._ "

Tears start to well up in Jared's eyes again, and he looks away in embarrassment.

" _Just.. just go away._."

Winston sighs, and looks away for a moment. He looks back at Jared, who's eyeing him.

"..come here."  
" _Nooo-_ "  
"Come on."  
" _Eughghhh_ -”  
"You'll feel better."  
" _Its grosssss, and I don’t want tooo_ -”  
“Bullshit, and you know it.”

Jared glares at Winston, who glares back. Finally, Jared begrudgingly shuffles over, burying his head into Winston’s shoulder. Winston smiles triumphantly, and puts an arm around Jared, pulling him into a hug.

They stay like that for a few minutes, and soon enough he feels a dampness on his shoulder as Jared starts to tremble, clinging to Winston tightly.

" _I.. I.. I f-fucked up.._ "

Winston rubs Jared's back, and looks down at him sadly, waiting for him to continue.

" _I-I said something to E-Evan and h-he got all upset and n-nervous and now he wont t-t-talk to meee..._ "

"Mhm.."

" _I t-told him I was getting b-b-better and I f-fucKED it uP agaiiiiinn..!_ "

Jared sobs into Winston's shoulder, and so he held Jared a bit tighter, pulling the blankets up around them both.

"..do you want some advice?"

"..."

Jared looks up slightly, giving Winston a wary look. After a moment, he nods, and buries his head back into Winston's shoulder. Winston sighs, patting him on the back.

"Well, I actually had a similar situation a little while back. You know my boss Taylor Mason? Yeah, well, we didn't get along so _spectacularly_ when we first met. _I_ thought it went well, but then I.. Well, I was being a dick. Despite all of my abilities, I didn't land the job originally."

Jared looks up at this, a very confused look on his face.

" _..You didn't? But your skills.._ "

Winston laughed slightly, shrugging.

"Yes, but Taylor could see I wouldn't be able to work well with others. At least then. I did some inward thinking, and luckily, Taylor offered me the job again."

"So.. you fixed it. What's that got to do with me?"

Winston held up a finger.

"Hold on, I wasn't finished."

Jared quieted down again.

"Thank you. So, Taylor offered me the job, to work alongside some other quants. Low level code monkeys, I thought, and I ended up.. well, saying the wrong things, and scaring them off. Taylor came back to me, working fine on code, but completely alone. I had backslid into being a dick again, even when I'd promised to improve."

Jared looked down, thinking, his brows furrowed.

"But.. Wouldn't they have fired you? You're still working for them, right?"

Winston nodded.

"I am."

Jared gave him a confused look.

"..Look. When you get to know someone, work with them day in and day out, you realize not to take everyone's actions at face value. While I had backslid, Taylor acknowledged that I had accepted a job with others in the first place, and when confronted about scaring the others off, bowed my head and showed shame. I truly did feel shitty about it, even if my apparent 'overconfidence' overshadowed that. Taylor was pissed with me, but decided to work into my strengths, and allowed me to work alone in my department, while encouraging me to work with other areas of the company. It was difficult, but I've.. made some positive connections with coworkers. It's not perfect, and I haven't made 'friends' yet, but.. Taylor trusts that I will improve, even if I do backslide into being an asshole sometimes."

Winston gave a small smile to Jared, who looked down at the floor, processing what Winston had said.

"..I.. I think I get it."

"Yeah?"

Jared smiled slightly at Winston, nodding.

"Yeah. Thanks."

He leaned back against Winston, hugging him tightly. The quant grinned, giving him a squeeze back.

"Alright, let's get some food now, I'm _starving_!"

Winston pokes Jared in the side gently, making him laugh as he gets up.

"Ugh, fine. What did you make?"

He gives Jared a weird look as walks out, snickering.

"Make? Dude, when is the last time you've seen me cook? We're getting some fucking pizza, come on!"

"OH, fuck yeah!"


End file.
